S3 E12
Summary The façade has begun. Everyone in the country is wearing masks. Adelais and Greta travel by carriage to the palace in search of Tektite and go shopping for a green dress. Prince and Stevens uncover some history at the museum in Le Grande Drip. Meanwhile, Tektite is being kept 'comfortable' in a luxuriant room with locked doors. Appearances In order of appearance * Adelais * Greta * beige boy #3 * beige boy #4 * Prince * Stevens * carriage driver #3 * carriage driver #2 * Biscuit * Besh * palace guard #1 * palace guard #2 * palace guard #3 * Tektite Locations Frandelle * Le Grande Drip * Clothes shop * Le Palace * Hotel Quote of the Week TBD Events In the morning, everyone has their ball masks on a few people are wearing green masks, some masks are fancy, some are animalistic majority are self-made, or been made to fit the person seems like people have tried to encapsulate their personalities into the mask there’s an array of materials as well, paper, material, metal Adelais has a bunny festival mask, reveals her chin The mask they picked out for Tektite has a beak and is black with gold swirling patterns and red feathers The escorts with Prince suggest that he can explore the country freely, for as long as he wants Prince, I’ve been here long enough, presumably there are other places - where would you go? that’s not the palace, and not here? Beige boy, umm, I perch here Prince, perch here? Beige boy, you ask. Prince, is he a bird Mr Stevens? he doesn’t look like a bird Stevens looks puzzled (if that is possible), he appears to be a bipedal humanoid, Sir. Prince, he seems obsessed with perching that’s all Prince, well you may perch here, but you’re supposed to follow me They look at each other and then look back Prince, are you able to think for yourselves One looks to the other, gets no response and returns the gaze to Prince Prince, I thought you were the golem (looks to Stevens) Prince insults the beige boys Prince, while I continue questioning our escorts maybe it is worth having a quick chat with our driver and see where he has been ordered to take us and whether we can go elsewhere Stevens, indeed sir, sounds like a most agreeable cause of action, and may I suggest in future to leave the monosyllable quips to me Stevens stands there waiting, and Prince goes back to insulting the escorts Stevens realises that Prince meant for him to go to talk to the driver Stevens heads towards a carriage and the driver is tending to the charamellion Stevens lightly places a hand on the charamellion and casually says intriguing creature sir Driver, sacre bleu! Stevens, are you referring to me? Driver, oui non, you! and he gestures Stevens, grand Driver, yes Stevens, yes, I am aware that my presence can be somewhat overwhelming, I am escorting the ambassador of Hygard, and we are directed towards the palace, however we are not needed there yet, my master wishes to take on some of the sights of the country - you look like someone who would know of these places Driver, eh, how do you look? Stevens, forgive me, sir, it appears my internal translator has a problem understanding Frandellese Stevens infers the driver means “what are you looking for?” Stevens, my master is quite well travelled, as an ambassador visiting the palace subject for appropriate Frandellese small talk and places of interest Driver, um, each place has a this historical, er, you look (gestures eating) to food, you look to see Stevens, food is unlikely to be of interest Driver, oui non, you look Stevens, perhaps culture? Driver, culture, er, on roads today, um, mask Stevens, yes, we are here on somewhat related business to the facade and have business with the jade lady, it would do us well to have some background on the history and traditions of Frandelle Driver, I cannot say, historical, but er, museum Stevens, this could potentially be of interest Driver, er, I can take you, um, I can take, (gestures to Prince) but you Stevens, I need no contrivance, I merely mean I can travel unaccompanied sir, I believe our escorts were intending to requisition your services for the palace, so it would make sense that you would escort us to the other places on route Driver, ahh, we make lips (gestures to the escorts) The driver attempts to leave the conversation and towards the escorts Stevens turns to let him pass and makes the hand wave he has seen (a dismissive looking wave, flick of the wrist) Stevens talks with the charamellion The driver walks towards Prince, gives a nod and says “ello” Driver speaks Frandellese at the escorts words that Prince understands are palace and museum and papiers Prince, museum see, what I’ve been asking Driver, er, you go to museum? Prince, sounds good The driver gestures to the carriage Prince insults the beige boys some more, “why couldn’t you have offered up this information” Prince is giving Stevens time to talk to the charamellion Stevens asks the charamellion about places they have been and the cool places they have seen The charamellion likes the places with the water Stevens offers his palm as a salt lick because he has been in the sea air Charamellion is licking his hand and tasting it Majority of the charamellions are beige, some are grey Prince walks over when Stevens finishes talking Prince gets into the carriage, and leans out of the window to whistle to Pabu for one last time Adelais and Greta remove some clothing / the corset due to how warm it is Inside the carriage is really warm, the journey to the palace is hours They can see a town in the distance, the desert is barren The journey is inclines and declines but it never dips harshly At the start of the journey Greta is customising his mask with eye-lash glue and feathers Greta, bit hot in here Adelais, yeah just a little bit, got to get there soon though right Greta, yeah Adelais, being inside in this heat makes it feel longer doesn’t it Greta, I might have to use some of that water on my face if it gets any hotter Greta, so like what we gonna do when we get there, we’re following where we think Tektite is gone? Adelais, we’ll just ask where the court is, we’ll wait outside the exit for him to come out and that’s at least two parties together and no one left by themselves, which is better Greta, yeah at least we’ll be in the right location when Tektite comes out and by the palace ready for his facade, and we’ve also gotta deliver Tektite his mask Adelais, once we’re together again it’ll be fine Greta, you know what I was thinking, that I wasn’t allowed to wear green, I wonder if there’s an expectation of loads of Frandellese to wear green in respect to the jade lady Adelais, I know I don’t have any green if that’s what you’re thinking Greta, if you are Frandellian then maybe you need to be wearing green or there will be a political assumption Adelais, I assumed because I wasn’t born here Greta, clearly I am not Frandellese and can’t wear green Adelais, Greta, is this you asking to go shopping? Greta, well no, but yeah Adelais, well I wouldn’t want to cause a political upset, I think we’re going to do a bit of it and I don’t want the upset to be over dress code Greta, I imagine this won’t affect Prince Adelais, well easy enough to pick something up Greta also customised some parts of Tektite’s mask Greta, yeah I think Tektite would like some feathers Greta, do you want any on yours, I got all this stuff here Adelais, it’s so cute and so pretty, I feel like if I add anything I might it might go wrong Greta, well I can help you if you want Adelais, as long as you have stuff to spare Greta, look at all this shit I bought piles of arts and crafts from the mask stall Prince, Stevens and escorts arrive at a new destination One of the escorts gets out and holds the door for Prince The other waits for him Prince steps out The driver gets off the carriage as well Prince is blinded by how bright it is Prince, where are we? Driver, er, um, I’ve made you the museum prince, ah very nice of you driver, if you are ambassador it is not nice, it is done Prince, need to tell the people of Hygard this, they could learn a thing or two about these guys (he does a back of the hand slap on Stevens’ arm) Stevens is super warm, sun baked Prince and Stevens are outside a rather large building with large, open doors Either a space has been cleared, or there are not many people here Everyone you see is wearing masks Behind them there is a lake the air is a bit more fresh Stevens, which city is this? This one is Le Grande Drip There are a couple of clouds in the sky Prince heads to look at the museum Prince, let’s go Mr Stevens. Prince learns that the museum is a war museum, there is nothing recent for reference, it’s all old war stuff, suggesting they haven’t had any form of conflict in a very long time and that is why the building is there to commemorate that fact, with the help of Stevens you can only identify a few references to the old Jade Lady, a lot of the old wars seemed to be swords versus spells, the Spells are on the side of the Frandellese, their enemies had some very wild magic which was deemed illegally dangerous, and fortunately died out and became history here Frandellese weapon users, few and far between but they would only willing go into battles their “beautiful art” would overcome, if you were into swordplay you were all in Stevens learns (he can read Frandellese) there is no mention of the museum being war, it is the Frandelle history museum, seems the only bit of their past is worst preserving, like a “cautionary tale” - it is ambiguous but the role of Jade Lady existed to “oversee the war”, she was never involved, “oversee the war” is the phrase that is written The “age of war”, as it is referred, was definitely over a thousand years Any hints on the succession of the next Jade Lady - Prince finds a passage and requires Stevens assistance to read it Prince, this looks like it could be important “In the latter days of the age of war the Lizard King came from below, he pronounced a Lady of Jade and she has chosen each since.” Stevens pours over the rest of the passages to find any further reference of the “Lizard King” There are no more references Prince looks for pictures of lizards There is no more mention of the lizard king from below The text / type is common with special characters Prince is looking for phrases that contain Tyrant of the Peak Prince finds nothing Then he looks for Voice from Above Prince finds a display which ancient attitudes towards the Free Kingdoms Stevens looms over and says “allow me Sir” The display gist is as far as written records go the Free Kingdoms have been something of a passive ally Anything that suggests what the Voice from Above refers to - the Jade Lady hasn’t had to speak to the Voice from Above since the age of war Prince looks for Mortallous Prince finds sailors continue to spread the myths of Mortallous, “this is silly” it’s a sailor thing Prince and Stevens are there for a while The carriages had two wides benches opposite, can fit three people on each bench, Adelais and Greta finish their journey There’s a moment of finally! And why is this no better, as it is warm outside Adelais fans herself with the door Greta, I think I might die out here, Adelais When they stop the driver says, “excuse” Adelais, hello “would you go straight to the palace?” Adelais, I assume there is somewhere we can move our things to stay “I bought you to the city, but we can go further if you want to stay” Adelais, how long a walk is it “um, one bell” Greta, one bell, one chime of the clock - are the courts by the palace Driver, um you need a court Greta, we might need to find someone who went to court Driver, you just came from court Greta, oh then he’s not going to court Adelais, our friend went to court and then he was taken into a carriage, do you know roughly when Greta, like this one Driver, I did not go, not today Greta, oh no, a different similar one Adelais, we asked and they said that he was probably being taken here - you know what this isn’t your problem Greta, I guess what we do need, is a Adelais, a shower! Greta, somewhere to freshen up and somewhere we could bed, not an inn here Driver, hotel Greta, and somewhere we can buy something green, a shopping district Driver, green? Adelais, yes Driver, ooh um, I know (gestures over to somewhere , street and then turn) Adelais, all right thank you Adelais, so I mean I don’t want to go straight to the palace looking like this Greta is literally wearing pants, masks and high heels Adelais, let’s find a hotel and walk, it’s only an hour Greta, yeah get all this glue off my hands (from the crafting) Adelais, so to answer your question, here will be fine - how much do we owe you? Driver, one coin Greta, silver coin? gold coin? what material do you want this coin to be fabricated from? Driver, eh, white Greta, silver coin The driver takes it Greta, ja’dore Adelais, thank you very much The driver gestures a bow like wave of the hand and Adelais goes to shake her hand The palace is the same pastel colours as the town they were in before They get their stuff out of the carriage and tidy up The capital has a channel running down the street and the light posts have to be on stilts because there is water flowing through the city Slake has not pinged back to Greta yet on Tektite’s whereabouts Greta, well a hotel again Greta gets back on Besh Adelais gets on Biscuit, who has been having a great run free for 3 hours with his new best friend Besh and charamellion Biscuit only just slows down and goes “I got it” on the carriage when the carriage stops Besh was enjoying the run, unless anyone looked and then she moved away from Biscuit Adelais tells the driver to “make a beautiful day” as they leave Greta and Adelais get to a hotel, throw their stuff down, clean and pay for the hotel There are more people at the capital, all wearing masks, not very of them wearing green Adelais and Greta put their masks on too The place itself won’t have it’s own bathhouse, the building is opposite Greta struts around with a tiny towel for a while Everyone looks fancy so Greta puts on fancy clothes Adelais puts on a clean tunic in blue and boots Greta has a floaty gauze skirt and hot pants Adelais and Greta begin to walk towards the palace Greta has Tektite’s mask with him too They have supplies, like water There are festival buntings and banners, etc. noone’s is setting up stalls but on the buildings there are, on people’s houses, there are banners with heraldry on Different house heraldry it is only on places that are houses, and it isn’t all of them where it is, it is a green banner Adelais keeps an eye out for the symbol on her shield, the mason le trade Adelais looks out for anyone who has eyes the colour of hers There’s definitely a moment of “could that be?” but then they are gone Foreign folk are rare but not absent, Greta is massive and warrants a few looks but not as many as they might expect They head towards the palace The palace bears more resemblance to a ziggurat the outside seems to have a long overhang of roof supported by pillars, within that it is a lofty - halfway between ancient greek and bunker The pillars and the roof are nice, with statues flanking the steps for all its beauty there is something imposing about it - military Adelais walks passed at least one place that has clothes, but no green dress leaps out Adelais, it needs to be above the knees or with a slit, so I can still fight They find the green dress in the shop, it is pointedly singled out It is very nice, there’s no price tag Greta, eh, how much is this dress? the shop person, eh? Greta, to buy the shop person, oh buy Greta, how much? the shop person holds up one finger Greta shows silver, no, gold, yes One gold The dress is classy in Frandellese fashion, and Greta can customise it Adelais is really pleased that Greta did that Adelais is holding onto the bag carefully, pleased Onward to the palace again Greta and Adelais get to the steps Slake hasn’t pinged up Greta recalls Slake Greta has the knowledge that Slake has been bound to the plane so he can’t be summoned or unsummoned Greta, something's not right with Slake, something has happened Adelais, did he get shot or something Great, nah, I think he’s still here, I can feel him, it’s like he’s separated somehow Adelais, if Tektite was taken to the palace maybe they have some kind of barrier, I’m not even sure if that kind of magic exists Greta, yeah there are some kinds of witches wards There do not seem to be any guards There are people giving the palace a wide birthe There are no carriages near Adelais and Greta walk up the stairs They get up there and a bit of the ways on the building, are massive double doors Two beige boys stand there Greta and Adelais go up to them Greta, “all right both” Adelais, “hello” Greta, “I don’t know if you can help us, our friend who we travelled here with was escorted this way in a carriage and we were wondering if he was brought to the palace (blank face) “it’s all right, I can give you all the time you need” “he’s about 4-5 foot hunch over, he’s got scales, he’s a dragon folk, purple and orange robes” (blank face) Adelais, “if he’s not here, do you know where they might have taken someone like him?” Greta, “a foreigner who’s been through the court” (blank face) Greta, you’re not supposed to talk to us? Adelais, “he went through the court and then to a carriage and then we think he came here” “court” (points) Greta, fuck sake Adelais, shh Adelais, a town map? (blank face) Adelais, okay thank you for listening They both go back down to the bottom of the stairs Adelais, there’s no reason that Tektite is here, was taken here, maybe if we find a list of buildings, a map we might find a place that could be a court Greta, yeah Adelais, give me one moment to do a check via religion (she does the Erebe symbol) Adelais, hello Erebe, it is me again, you’ve helped me a bit before, I know you can see what we’re trying to do with this saving the world thing, if there is a small sign to point me in the direction that would really help, thank you very much Out of the blue Adelais gets a twitch in the leg, and stumbles Greta goes to catch her She falls to the right Greta, you all right what happened there? Adelais, I think it’s this way ( she points at where her hand fell ), I don’t get leg twitches, and I feel like I got this leg twitch right when I asked Erebe for help Greta, okay, right, I’ll go with you, okay, lead the way then Greta and Adelais go in the “Erebe” direction After credits The camera pans down through the ground to focus on a room similar to the one Jack Prince came into, but much more luxuriant, the chairs are nice, the cushions are many, the table is carved all fancy, the doors are something military Tektite sits An individual wearing beige enters “the lady of jade will need to speak to you, but not until you have answered our questions” Tektite goes to stand up, mid sentence, and then sits again at the resolution with a “thank you” Category:Episode